The Source of Life & Hope: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: A project I'm working on, please review and tell me what you think. Also, no flaming because no one is forcing you to read it.


Shingeki no Kyojin _-The Source of Life & Hope: The Chikara Chronicles.

**Story's going to be short, just testing this out.**

**A/N**: A Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) and Naruto crossover, how will this ever become one of those stories that gets the attention of respective viewers I'm not sure of. Through the most things I find this a little dull considering I have a hard time with the anime and Manga. But never the less it is enjoyable but I question this at times and I found this to be a little better to produce a different type of Naruto where it's not the whole OP Shinobi thing with Mangekyō Sharingan or Rinnegan.

So in a sense of doing something knew I've made a different unique Naruto who will fit some aspects of Attack on Titan. Not too much but not too little at the same time. Naruto is not alone in this fanfic; someone is with him who isn't known in the Naruto crossover fanfic or the regular fanfics.

-|Summary: Following the Naruto Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel, Naruto was given an offer to be a part of something that would lead to world peace. In this story he accepted the offer and became a part of the Utopian Forces. Gaining the power of Gelel, he along with Temujin journeyed across the oceans for new lands and to ensure a world free from war and where the weak are free from oppression. When they came across a new continent they saw man eating giants and a civilization on the brink of extinction.|-

Naruto follows his Uzumaki Linage and was part of the Uzumaki Clan scattering across the world when it led to Uzushiogakure's destruction. While he joined Konoha he was never truly compelled to believe he was a member of the Leaf Village.

Gelel also started with advance technology unlike in the Naruto Universe or the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. So in the essence to see something strong but not OP I give you this story. Thank you and please give me your reviews and they better not be flames. And there is AU and OC. Gelel is a European style theme so it has its quirks in matching a little like Shingeki no Kyojin. Also Gelel is a little like the Uzumaki clan because it involves the essence of Life-force energy.

The pairing for Naruto Uzumaki and Mikasa Ackerman, and the second pairing is Temujin and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz).

[_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Shingeki no Kyojin].

"Dialect" Human/Ascension  
_"Contemplation" Human/Ascension _  
**"Dialect" Titan, Demon, Demonic  
**_**"Contemplation" Titan, Demon, Demonic**_

**...**

* * *

*Prologue: Prelude Journey about Naruto*

* * *

_An offer was given to him unlike no other. He watched his hand open, willingly give him a chance at something more, something that would, no could change the world._

_Naruto Uzumaki could find the words to respond for such a request._

"_A world free from war and where the weak are never oppression" he closed his eyes gently, recalling the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and his clan scattering across the nations in hope of refuge. To free those who would forever be pushed and shoved by those of higher class, and free from the bloodshed that would continue to stain the world in a never ending cycle._

_Reopening his eyes and looking down at his own hand, he pondered about Konohagakure. It was the refuge that his mother had taken when Uzushiogakure was destroyed._

_But he never could fit in with them no matter how hard he tried. They weren't his true family back in his true village. His mother was the only family he had left._

_Slowly he began to nod, looking at this man; Haido gave a warm smile that held no deceit. He soon took it, shaking his hand with his._

"_Alright, I'll join you" smiling himself he felt this was the right choice. Giving a new future to his clan he could only hope that he would be the one to end the suffering of the world and bring peace._

**…**

* * *

Slowly he brought himself to reopen his eyes, recalling the long memory that led him to become the man that he was. He breathed in, then out.

"_If one hopes to achieve a higher goal, certain sacrifices must be made_"

Those were the words he had always come to know. It was an ideology that would always make those know that this world, cruel or fair; to achieve something greater in life one must set the choice whether it was good or bad.

And there had always been sacrifices through his life. Friends and loved ones would be willing to lay down their own lives for his goal. Those sacrifices would lead to one goal that he thought: a goal that would be enough to change the world.

"A Utopia" Naruto murmured silently, watching the drizzling rain fall fiercely upon the large glass window. A Utopia, a world free from war and the weak are never oppressed, an idea that would become real. After the circumstances of traveling and gaining allies across entire nations throughout the world's oceans, they've met many who joined their cause to create peace, though there were barricades along the path of righteousness. Those barricades were the nobles of the high monarchy of society that the world created. Those were the individuals who would foolishly challenge their motives and only wish to bring suffering to others over their greed and threaten them to kneel before them or die at the hands of their army.

Kingdom after kingdom that he and along with his brothers would see those greedy people take everything from their own citizens, driving them to famine and death. Men, women and even children all suffered from their so-called kings. But they were the ones to bring peace, with no hesitation to end their reign and with power unlike anything that they had ever seen, they'd all fall and peace would be upon them all. Many kings had fallen; many armies were slaughtered all because of their so-called immortal army that the people had given them.

In that time for freeing them all from such avarice they gave them a new system where monarchy would no longer exist and be replaced by the voice of the people, a diplomatic system. Gold and other rare things would be used for money to bring prosper to villages, towns and cities. They would seed their agriculture with the harnessed power of Gelel and bring livestock to multiple and vegetation would forever bloom with fruits and vegetables.

They were considered "Gods" to the people whom they helped. But they would never bring themselves to such arrogance and would only speak of themselves as warriors of peace. During those times they would increase in numbers for their Utopia, giving once tarnished and uninhabited lands with life.

Everything would soon become a united world living in peace where it would be free altogether from war and other disasters that would plague humanity.

Though, there was a new challenge unlike anything they'd face. Entering a new continent, they came across giant skinless humanoid monsters. Talking the form of a human being only they were creatures unlike anything they've witness, massive height that dwindled their size, brute strength and speed and sheer in numbers. Many had different heights, usually at 15metre or more

The fortress that they traveled was 30metres tall, armed with cannons infused with Gelel energy.

Despite these threatening capabilities, they lacked greatly with intelligence, they were nothing more than instinctive animals craving only to hunt them whenever they stepped out from the moving fortress. They fought and gain firsthand their capabilities such as regeneration they rivaled their own. It was an awe of fascination to know such creatures existed.

Though it was a problem at times whenever they would scavenge for food, they lurked nearly in every corner from mountains to forests. Nothing seemed to kill them till they managed to gain a breakthrough; the only known weak spot was on the nape of their necks. After that, they slaughtered them with ease.

The bigger they are the harder they fall was the saying to that.

Now, after journeying for so long it began to ponder at Naruto from where the human inhabitance was. After crossing the vast range from the beaches to the open plains, mountains and other regions, there wasn't a single sign at all. It could have been possible that the giants had managed to wipe them all out. But he wouldn't give up; he would scan this entire continent to find the rest of the humans left alive.

With the glass being hazy he looked farther passed his reflection, looking at the blurred horizon. He could only wait for now, turning and walking away, he entered the near elevator. Moving one of the levers to the distinct levels within the fortress, he chose to head toward the fortress's core, the source of the massive machines electrical power and operating system.

Seeing the double doors close and a ding being heard, the squared space soon went downward. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed in silence as he waited for the next few minutes, humming and hearing the ticking of the elevator.

**...**

* * *

**A/N**: I said it was short but I'm planning to make it longer so don't worry. Kushina is alive and she'll make her appearance just you wait. Their chakra capacity is large but it doesn't really counter as much due to Gelel being the main theme for Naruto and Kushina's power. So I ask if you can give me some reviews on what you think, criticism is okay as long as it's not flaming. Also I hope you can give me some idea too.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
